<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth It by AngellTheNinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879491">Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth'>AngellTheNinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collage, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune gets a job at a dollar store to pay for collage. He's not looking forward to it because Cardin works there and they don't get along. But it turns out that Ruby also works there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe my first RWBY fanfic is one where Jaune works at a dollar store. I blame discord, well one specific person on discord cause I wrote this mostly for her lol. Anyway enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there was a pleasant breeze. Sounds like a good day right. Wrong! Not for Jaune Arc at least.</p><p>Jaune was currently sitting in his room, looking at the accepted job application. It wasn’t his first one, but it was the only one that was fairly close to campus and the pay wasn’t that bad. The only problem was that he knew that Cardin Winchester worked at the very same store!</p><p>Jaune and Cardin had a long and bad history. They knew each other since high school but for some reason Cardin did not like him at all. So Jaune tried to avoid him as much as possible. But hey, a job is a job. And if it meant putting up with Cardin then so be it. Plus there was a certain black and red haired girl who also worked there.</p><p>That girl was Ruby Rose. She seemed to be somewhat famous around the campus. She skipped a few grades and was a bit younger than her classmates but she quickly proved herself to be very smart and capable. Jaune and Ruby shared a few classes but they never actually talked to each other much. But from what Jaune heard she was very friendly and polite once you got to know her.</p><p>Jaune wanted to make a good first impression.</p><p>“Well Blake got a haircut recently and that seemed to work for her. What do you think Ren, should I get a haircut?” Jaune turned to his roommate who was currently siting cross-legged on his bed, reading a book.</p><p>Lie Ren, or just Ren as everyone called him glanced up at his friend briefly.</p><p>“Well I hear a new look can help with confidence. But I wouldn’t hinge everything on a haircut Jaune.”</p><p>Jaune nodded and seemed lost in thought for a while.</p><p>“OK!” he suddenly shouted and stood up, “Tomorrow is my first day and I’ll do everything I can to make a good impressing. I’ll go get my haircut after class. This won’t end badly. I hope.”</p><p>With that positive attitude he went to bed. His first day at the job will be good. There won’t be any problems. At all.</p><p>At least that’s what Jaune was telling himself for the whole day. But now standing in the changing room, looking at his uniform he didn’t feel quite so confidant. Even with his new haircut which he thought looked awesome. He was about to put on his uniform when he heard someone laughing loudly. He knew that laugh. With a sigh he turned around and saw Cardin standing at the doorway laughing.</p><p>“Hey there Arc! What’s with the new hair? You look like you glued bananas on your head!”</p><p>Jaune looked away for a second but then decided that he wasn’t gonna let Cardin get to him. Cardin didn’t like him and he didn’t like Cardin, but he wasn’t gonna let that ruin his job experience. Jaune ignored Cardin while he changed to his uniform and walked past Cardin who was still laughing and making fun of his haircut.</p><p>Jaune’s first job was to sort out some items in the storage. It wasn’t the best organized place but he’ll figure it out. The blonde boy started storing trough boxes when he heard humming. He looked around but didn’t see anyone. He went back to work but not long after he heard the humming again. This time a lot closer.</p><p>He looked around again. Taking a few steps and turning around the corner he saw a girl with red headphones and... black and red hair. Ruby Rose. He shouldn’t really interrupt her work but its polite to at least introduce himself. Walking to her, she didn’t seem to notice him so he tapped her on the shoulder making the girl jump.</p><p>“Ah! I wasn’t being lazy!” Ruby said automatically.</p><p>“Um... what?”</p><p>Ruby turned around fully and blinked a few times, “Oh. Sorry, I thought you were Old Man Shopkeep.”</p><p>“Who?” Jaune tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“The boss. That’s what people call him. Wait, you’re the new guy right?! I’m Ruby! Ruby Rose!” she smiled and extended her hand for a handshake.</p><p>“Jaune Arc. And yes, I’m the new guy.” Jaune scratched the back of his head and laughed, “Sorry for sneaking up on you and scaring you. I just heard the humming. Was that... was that “This Life is Mine” by Weiss Schnee?”</p><p>Ruby’s eyes lit up as he said that.</p><p>“Yes! Weiss is my favorite singer! I love her songs!” the girl seemed very excited to share that information with someone.</p><p>“I like her music too, I’m a big fan but my other friends aren’t really into it. Blake says the songs are kinda depressing but I think they’re really nice.”</p><p>“Wait... You know Blake?”</p><p>“Well a bit. She’s dating a girl a friend of mine trains with. Nora is the one who introduced us actually.” He explained, eager to hear how Ruby knew Blake. Their personalities seemed like complete opposites.</p><p>“Blake’s dating my sister.” Ruby said shrugging and smiling.</p><p>“Oh! I’ve only met Yang a few times, same with Blake, so I can’t say I’m exactly friends with them yet but they seem cool.”</p><p>“My big sister is the coolest!” Ruby exclaimed proudly making Jaune chuckle.</p><p>They talked for a bit more before, it turns out that they also had the same taste in comics, games and movies. Jaune never would have guessed it but Ruby really was just as friendly, if not more so than he heard.</p><p>“We should probably go back to work. It was nice talking with you but I don’t wanna get in trouble on my first day.”</p><p>“Yeah Old Man Shopkeep can get pretty angry if he catches you slacking. But I really liked talking to you!” Ruby smiled at him.</p><p>“Hey you... you have silver eyes, I never noticed that before.” Ruby’s smile vanished when Jaune said that and she looked down.</p><p>“Yeah, some people think its weird.”</p><p>“Weird? Its really cool!” Jaune said with excitement.</p><p>“Really?” Ruby’s head snapped back up to look at him.</p><p>“Yeah. They’re... pretty.” Jaune looked away and scratched his head nervously.</p><p>“Thank you.” Ruby blushed a little at the compliment, “I... I like your haircut.”</p><p>“Ha! I knew it looked cool! Cardin’s just jealous!” Jaune put his hands on his hips like some kind of superhero, which made Ruby laugh and Jaune joined in.</p><p>After a few more minutes they went back to work. Jaune was in a way better mood now. Maybe working here won’t be so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://angelltheninth.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> for complete randomness and occasional fanart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>